Sweetnest
by Syllablesver
Summary: Sehun adalah seorang perokok berat. sebelum seorang pria mungil datang dan memberi cara agar ia bisa berhenti./"Ahh.. apakah kau akan berhenti jika aku menyarankan beberapa hal?"/ [Hunhan, Yaoi]


Sehun adalah seorang perokok berat. sebelum seorang pria mungil datang dan memberi cara agar ia bisa berhenti./"Ahh.. apakah kau akan berhenti jika aku menyarankan beberapa hal?"/

.

 _Sehun X Luhan_

.

 _Yaoi_

 _._

 _"Sweetnest"_

 _._

* * *

Rasanya memanglah tindakan yang bodoh untuk membuang-buang masa muda dengan merokok. Disamping dapat merusak tubuh, merokok berarti mengotori udara dengan asap dan juga menimbulkan orang lain tak nyaman jika dihisap didekat mereka.

Tapi Sehun tidaklah peduli, toh ia merokok di rooftop gedung sekolah yang sepi saat kegiatan belajar mengajar selesai. Keinginan bodoh ini memang dirasa Sehun tidak berguna untuk hidupnya, namun hasrat yang ditimbulkan dari merokok membuat ia merasa nyaman karena Zat adiktif dalam rokok terlalu membuatnya ketagihan. Yahh.. sejujurnya hal ini mengasyikkan bagi Sehun dan tak ada niat untuk berhenti melakukannya.

Sebelum seorang pria mungil mendobrak masuk ke rooftop dan menemukan Sehun yang sedang asyik menghembuskan asap rokoknya ke udara.

"Sudah kubilang untuk berhenti merokok tapi kau masih saja melakukannya! Dasar keras kepala!"

Sedetik kemudian batang rokok itu melayang dan terjatuh ke lantai lalu hancur karena diinjak-injak secara tak manusiawi oleh kaki orang yang meneriaki dan mengambil rokok yang baru dihisap setengahnya.

Sehun tersenyum kecut, dan beberapa saat kemudian ia menghentakkan kaki lalu bangkit bergerak meraih kerah baju pria mungil itu.

"Dan sudah kubilang untuk jangan mendekatiku, budak sekolah!" Ingin rasanya memberikan bogeman mentah ke wajah pria ini sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Tapi.. yaampun, walaupun ia pria dan Sehun tidak pandang bulu kalau marah pada seseorang, wajah pria ini terlalu berharga- _Ughh_. Sehun malu mengakui namun itulah adanya.

Lihat saja sekarang. Walau badan pria ini gemetar (yang diperkirakan karena ketakutan) saat Sehun meraihnya, sorot mata cokelat yang senada dengan rambutnya itu lurus menantang mata hitam Sehun. Bahkan pipinya memerah sekarang dan bibir merah mudanya yang tipis ia gigit bagian bawahnya malah membuat Sehun jadi tergiur ingin mencicipi-Tidak! Sehun langsung menghapus pikiran itu.. _hell_ _no!_ Sehun masih normal.

"A-aku hanya ingin membuatmu berhenti merokok dan sadar kalau merokok itu tidak baik." Matanya masih berani menatap mata Sehun yang sejujurnya terlihat mengerikan untuk ditatap. Tapi sekali lagi ia mencoba tak gentar, mungkin saja Sehun bisa berubah pikiran dan mau menuruti keinginannya.

Hahh.. yang benar saja

Perlahan Sehun melepas genggamannya dari kerah baju pria itu, dilihat dari lirikan matanya, pria itu menghela nafas panjangnya dan mengelus dadanya, lega karena Sehun akhirnya melepaskannya. Mereka kembali saling melempar tatapan sengit tak mau kalah satu sama lain.

"Kau tau kan merokok itu dilarang di sekolah ini! Sejujurnya aku masih baik untuk melarangmu tanpa melaporkanmu ke guru BK. Tapi kalau aku lelah, mungkin saja suatu hari aku akan melakukannya." Peringatan itu lagi. Sehun sudah mendengarnya sejak beberapa hari yang lalu, tapi hal itu tak kunjung dilakukan. Toh walau diadukan dan dihukum, Sehun tidak punya keinginan untuk berhenti, selama tak ada pihak yang merugi—selain dirinya- atau ada yang bisa menghentikan kecanduannya, Sehun tetap akan melakukannya.

"Sudahlah.. buang-buang waktu kau memperingatiku, Luhan. Jadi sekarang pergilah dan jangan ganggu aku." Sehun membuat gerakan isyarat pertanda mengusir sosok yang bernama Luhan itu, tapi justru malah membuat Luhan makin kesal.

"Aku ini seniormu, Sehun. Satu tingkat lebih tua darimu. Maka dari itu tunjukkan hormatmu padaku! Dan juga asal kau tau aku juga tidak ingin melakukan hal ini, tapi sebagai seorang siswa, kakak kelas, dan anggota OSIS yang baik, aku tetap harus melakukannya karena aku punya tanggung jawab akan hal itu!" Seharusnya Sehun menunjukkan sikap menyesalnya, tapi yang ada ia justru malah tertawa seakan mengejek Luhan. Tapi sebenarnya bukan karena itu, Sehun tertawa karena Luhan sangat lucu saat sedang marah, dengan telunjuk yang mengarah padanya, mulut kecil yang terus bergerak dan mata rusanya-Sehun suka menyebutnya dengan itu-yang melotot namun terlihat sangat imut di mata Sehun.

Mungkin kalau ia seorang wanita, Sehun sudah mengajaknya berkencan dan mencium bibir itu. Sayang, Luhan tidak punya dua bongkahan besar di dadanya yang rata dan ia juga punya batang di selangkangannya sama seperti Sehun. Atau Sehun ingin mencoba hal baru? _Hmmm.._

"Apa tanggung jawabmu padaku, hah? Kau tau kan kalau menghilangkan efek kecanduan itu susah jika hanya diperingati. Kalau kau ingin membantuku lepas dari efek kecanduan pada rokok, lebih baik kau cari suatu cara daripada mengomeli atau bahkan memberitahukan pada guru karena itu hanya akan membuatku makin ingin melakukannya!"

Sehun mendapati Luhan yang terlihat membeku sesaat dan kikuk, mungkin ia mengiyakan apa yang barusan Sehun ucapkan atau bahkan berusaha mencari cara seperti yang ia sarankan.

"Ahh.. apakah kau akan berhenti jika aku menyarankan beberapa hal?"

"Kalau caranya ampuh, bisa saja aku berhenti.."Luhan terlihat senang karena ucapannya tadi. "Oke! Kalau begitu besok aku akan coba memberimu saran agar bisa berhenti merokok. Jadi sekarang.."

Luhan berlari menuju ke belakang Sehun untuk mengambil tas Sehun lalu meraih tangan Sehun dan menariknya berjalan. "Kita berdua pulang dan besok bertemu lagi disini sehabis pulang sekolah.."

Seharusnya Sehun memberontak seperti biasa saat hendak diajak pulang oleh Luhan, tapi Sehun memilih untuk menuruti Luhan kali ini. Berharap hari esok cepat datang dan Luhan bisa segera memberinya cara yang akan Sehun tolak mentah-mentah, karena sesungguhnya banyak cara yang sudah ia lakukan tapi tetap saja tak ada yang bisa membuatnya berhenti.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Sehun mendapati Luhan yang sudah berdiri di rooftop, ia menampakkan senyum percaya diri yang membuat Sehun agak jengah. Niat pria mungil itu untuk membuatnya berhenti merokok ternyata sangat kuat.

"Kau sungguh-sungguh ternyata.." Luhan melempar tatapan tajam, tapi Sehun mengabaikan hal itu.

"Sudah kubilang, Sehun. Ini adalah tanggung jawabku sebagai seorang siswa-"

"Kakak kelas dan anggota OSIS.."

Sehun memutar matanya saat melihat Luhan menatapnya terkejut, sudah beberapa kali ia mendengar kata 'sebagai seorang siswa, kakak kelas dan anggota OSIS' dari mulut Luhan hingga Sehun hapal.

Luhan berdehem keras sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya yang terpotong, "untuk mengarahkanmu menjadi siswa yang taat pada peraturan."

Hal itu dijawab Sehun dengan tawaan sarkastik dan gumaman 'terserah' yang diucapnya pelan. Mengabaikan hal itu, Luhan memilih untuk menyodorkan sebuah permen ke hadapan Sehun.

"Kau bisa mengemut permen saat tiba-tiba ingin merokok. Itu bisa mengalihkan perhatianmu dan rasa permen lebih manis daripada rasa rokok yang pahit."

Luhan mengambil sebuah permen lagi dari almamaternya dan memakan permen itu. Sedangkan Sehun masih terpaku dengan permen yang ada pada genggamannya. Sesaat ia tertawa sinis.

"Yang benar saja, Luhan. Makan permen? Hah! Beberapa orang pernah menyarankan ini padaku, tapi bahkan setelah permennya habis, aku kembali merokok dan habis 3 batang. Kau tau itu?"

Rahang Luhan langsung jatuh begitu saja mendengar pernyataan itu, entah benar atau salah tapi hal itu agak menurunkan semangatnya.

"A-ayolah, co-cobalah dulu makan satu atau dua permen, okeee.." wajah Luhan memelas padanya, tapi bukannya memakan permen yang diberikan, Sehun malah melenggang pergi menuju pintu rooftop. Tapi sebelum langkah ketiga, sebuah tangan meraih lengannya, mencegah berjalan lebih jauh lagi.

"Sehun.. cobalah dulu, yaaaa." Luhan makin memelas bahkan ia memproutkan bibirnya dan menatap Sehun begitu penuh harap.

Tidakkah kau kasihan padanya, Sehun? Luhan bahkan sudah kehilangan harga dirinya hanya untuk membuat kau berhenti merokok.

Tiba-tiba sebuah ide melintas sekilas setelah melihat Luhan memelas padanya, sebenarnya bukan memelasnya sih yang membuatnya luluh.

"Oke akan kucoba.."

Harapan dan semangat Luhan kembali penuh.

"Kau. Makan lagi permenmu itu."

Sebuah tanda tanya besar singgah di kepala Luhan, namun sebelum protes meluncur, Sehun kembali menegaskannya untuk memakan permen lagi. Luhan akhirnya menurut dengan kembali merogoh sakunya, meraih satu permen lalu memakannya sesudah ia buka bungkusnya.

"Emut.."

"Hmmm.." Luhan mengemut permennya sepenuh hati. "Tapi kau juga harus-"

Bahkan sebelum satu kalimat selesai di ucap, Sehun langsung menyerang dan membungkam bibir Luhan.

.

Dengan bibirnya.

Luhan terkejut, badannya bergetar, matanya membulat dan ia memberontak, tapi bukannya dilepas, Sehun justru meraih pinggang pria itu untuk mempersempit jarak diantara mereka.

Sehun terlalu bodoh untuk melepas kesempatan ini, bibir Luhan yang menggodanya sedari tadi memang patut untuk dicicipi sekarang. Karena demi apapun, bahkan bibir pria ini lebih lembut dari kebanyakan wanita yang pernah diciumnya.

 _Dan tentunya lebih manis._

Awalnya mereka hanya bersentuhan, tapi perlahan Sehun mulai bergerak dengan melumat bibir bawahnya, tak hanya itu, Sehun juga menggigit bibir itu untuk membuatnya terbuka takkala Luhan bersikeras untuk menutupnya rapat. Rasa permennya mulai terasa di mulut saat ia memasuki rongga mulut Luhan. _Strawberry_ , sangat manis. Luhan terasa kewalahan menghadapi Sehun, tapi ia tak bisa membalasnya, membuat Sehun makin gencar mengacak-ngacak Luhan.

"Mmmm.."

Ohh.. suara itu. Keluar begitu saja karena Sehun yang menghisap lidah Luhan, mengabsen semua giginya, menyusuri langit-langit mulutnya, sesekali menggigit bibir bawah Luhan dan mengambil alih permen di dalam mulutnya untuk dipindahkan ke mulut Sehun.

Tangan Sehun bergerak meraih tengkuk Luhan, mendorongnya maju untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Otaknya selalu mengulang kata yang sama sedari tadi.

.

 **Manis**

.

 **Manis**

.

 **Manis**

.

 _Luhan_

 _._

Semuanya manis dan itu dari Luhan.

Pukulan lemah berturut-turut Sehun rasakan di dadanya, suara mengerang juga terdengar, itu dari Luhan yang memberontak lagi untuk melepas cumbuan Sehun karena ia butuh stok oksigen. Sehun masih terus mencumbunya, belum puas. Hingga Luhan kehilangan kendali tubuh dan bisa saja jatuh jika Sehun tak menahan tubuhnya.

Sesaat kemudian, Sehun melepas ciuman mereka. Ditatapnya Luhan yang masih sibuk meraup oksigen untuk paru-parunya. Apakah ia terlalu berlebihan ya?.

Setelah laju nafasnya normal, Luhan memberanikan diri menengedah menatap Sehun dan yang Sehun temukan adalah warna merah di wajah Luhan yang kontras dengan kulit putihnya, bahkan menjalar hingga telinganya serta bibir Luhan yang juga merah dan membengkak akibat ulahnya.

Ya.. _ini_ _semua_ _ulah_ _Sehun._

Pelukan di pinggang Luhan terlepas setelah Luhan dirasa sudah dapat berdiri dengan baik. Dan nafas Luhan tercekat takkala ia sadar kalau wajah Sehun makin dekat dengannya dan berbisik dengan nada rendah ke telinganya.

"Ini adalah cara yang terbaik, kau tau.."

Tepukan di bahu menjadi salam perpisahan Sehun untuk Luhan hari ini. Sehun pergi. Tak sanggup berlama-lama, karena ia bisa kehilangan kendali jika terus ada di dekat Luhan. Sungguh, sebenarnya yang tadi masih kurang..

 _Shit!_

Luhan adalah pria, Sehun.

.

Ya.. dia itu seorang pria..

.

Pria cantik

.

 _Fuck!_

Oke. Ambil sisi positif disini. Setidaknya besok ia takkan bertemu Luhan karena hari libur dan juga ia mungkin takkan pernah bertemu atau diganggu lagi oleh Luhan saat merokok karena hal ini.

 _Tapi_ _Sehun_ _masih_ _ingin..._

Ughh! Air dingin akan jadi hal yang menyegarkan untuk mandinya nanti. Padahal Sehun benci air dingin untuk mandi dimalam hari.

Oh Tuhan. Kalau begini jadinya, Sehun takkan ambil langkah ekstrem seperti tadi.

.

.

.

 **End**

 **A/N :**

Hallo, sebuah cerita untuk menambah daftar Fanfiction HunHan YAOI

Sebenarnya punya pikiran buat lanjut, tapi karena dirasa udah banyak mending stop disini dulu :v

Okee.. sekian dari Author, wkwk

 **947 . 520**

(7/7/2017)


End file.
